The present invention relates to a hydro turbine retrofit, and more particularly to a system and method for retrofitting a multi-runner hydro unit.
Hydro turbines are used to generate electricity and control the flow of water on rivers throughout the world. Older hydro stations and particularly stations that include multi-runner units are subject to control difficulties and inefficiencies due to the arrangement of the controls and the flow through the various runners.